There are a number of different types of Halter Bra's, the main application being in swimwear. Some Halter Bra's have removable shaped pads. All breast cups are triangular in some format and shape.
Conventional Halter Bra's have a pleat generally in the centre of breast cup to achieve cleavage and support. However, one serious drawback apart from comfort, is that the halter strap comes from the breast cup at a very acute angle. This is problematic in some instances, for example a user of a conventional Halter Bra can only utilize a garment that allows for this acute strap angle, which severely limits the range of garments (particularly fashion garments) that can be worn.